wow_todeswachefandomcom_de-20200213-history
Phoenix
Daten: thumb Fraktion: Allianz Gründungsjahr: 2007 Anführer: Martia, Raikanda Kurzbeschreibung: Casual-/Erwachsenengilde Durschnittliche Spieleranzahl /Charaktere: 60-70 / 140-160 Homepage: http://phoenix-hort.de Arsenal: http://eu.wowarmory.com/guild-info.xml?r=Todeswache&n=Phoenix&p=1 Ansprechpartner http://phoenix-hort.de/phpBB2/viewtopic.php?t=7 Phoenix-Gebote http://phoenix-hort.de/phpBB2/viewtopic.php?t=632 Rangvergabe http://phoenix-hort.de/phpBB2/viewtopic.php?t=6 Geschichte Die Entstehung (Vorgeschichte) Aus dem Lande Nozdormus schwanden zwei Gestalten. Sie schickten eine kleine unerfahrene Draenai, um neue Welten für sie auszukunden. Wie der Phoenix wollten die vom Lande Nozdormus abstammende Jägerin Lailonwen und der Hexer Pedrakhan ihr Leben auf Azeroth nach einem bereits hart verbrachten, neu beginnen. Mit vielen Freunden wachten sie jahrelang über das Land, zogen kleine Gnome zu edlen Kämpfern und dicke Zwerge zu lebenswichtigen Heilern heran. Sie vergrößerten Horte, knüpften Bündnisse und waren doch nicht von Glück erfüllt. Sie hatten Träume und Visionen von einem Hort, voller Wärme und Güte. Ein Hort, in dem sich jeder demokratisch einbringen kann und in dem sich doch alle nach den von den Weisen aufgestellten und wohl gewählten Regeln halten. Eine gewisse Etikette, die den Hort zusammen hält. Traditionen, die weitergereicht werden. Sie hatten den Wunsch von einem eigenen kleinen Heim, in denen sie Krieger, Magier und Heiler ihre Tugenden lehren können, in denen sie Hexerbräuche weiterreichen, Schurken das Schleichen und Paladine Weisheit lehren. Nachdem sich die kleine Draenai auf ihrer Reise der Welt der Todeswache näherte, wusste sie sofort, dies sollten die neuen Lande werden. Sie schrieb Lailonwen einen ausführlichen Bericht und diese reiste über Land und Wasser, aufgeregter als je zuvor. Nach ihrer Ankunft stellte sie fest, dass die Draenai sich nicht hatte täuschen lassen. Das Land grünte, die Früchte glänzten und auf dem kleinen Jahrmarkt erblickte sie kleine freche Jungs, die gutes Potential hatten, um zu erfahrenen Kämpfern heran wachsen zu können. So gründeten Pedrakhan und Lailonwen mit dem Namen des Phoenix ihren kleinen Traum, die Gilde Phoenix. --- Die Gilde Phoenix wird nunmehr den Helden der Todeswache ein Zuhause bieten. Ihrer Seele Unsterblichkeit lehren, um die Lande vor Tod, Grauen und Unherzlichkeit zu bewahren. Sie werden gemeinsam mit den Heilern und Helden eine neue Ordnung schaffen, in der Teamgeist, Gemeinsamkeit und ein gemeinsames Ziel die Grundlage bieten. In der jedoch auch jeder Held die Möglichkeit hat, sich in ferne Lande zurück zu ziehen, ohne aus ihrem Heim gestoßen zu werden. --- Manch ungebildeter Narr nennt diese Gelegenheitsspieler und weiß nicht von deren Weisheit und Tugend, weiß nicht, wie wichtig es ist, sich auch von Schlachte erholen zu können, frische Luft zu atmen, um wieder voll getankt mit Mut und Ehrgeiz sich dem Chaos Azeroths zu widmen. Hier wird es nicht nur gelehrt, nein hier wird dies gelebt. Im Namen des Phoenix, kämpft und heilt treu für Gerechtigkeit auf Azeroth, Argus und der Scherbenwelt! ---- Ein Menschenjahr ist vergangen Der Mond war gerade dabei aufzugehen, als Raikanda den Hügel erklomm. Oben angekommen entfuhr ihr ein kleiner Seufzer, als sie voller Zufriedenheit auf die Schönheit Nagrands blickte. Den ganzen Tag über hatte die Sonne geschienen, weshalb der Himmel nun im dunklen Blau erstrahlte und bald auch viele kleine Sterne zu sehen sein werden. Aus der Ferne hörte sie ein kleines Rauschen und kurz darauf Flügelschlagen. Martia, die zweite der beiden Phoenix-Ladys, landete neben ihr. Martias voller bunter Federn geschmückte Greif, schnaubte, als sich die beiden Ladys herzlich begrüßten. Inwischen war der Mond schon hoch über ihnen und die Welt um sie herum hatte sich in Dunkelheit gelegt. Als hätten sich die beiden abgesprochen, holte Raikanda das Holz aus ihrem kleinen gelben Rucksack und Martia zückte Feuerstein und Zunder. Flink rieb Martia beides aneinander und kurze Zeit später saßen die beiden Phoenixoberhäupte mit einem Krug Rotwein um das Lagerfeuer und sinnten über Vergangenes und Zukünftiges der Phoenix Gilde. -- Rückblick Als Lailonwen die Wälder Terrokars durchritt und in der Hauptstadt der Scherbenwelt einen Zettel ans schwarze Brett hängte, rannte man ihr noch nicht die Tür ein. Nachdem sich jedoch der nette Umgang im neu gegründeten Hort herumsprach, wuchs der Hort auf immer mehr abenteuerlustige Helden heran. Um die mutigen Abenteurer bei Laune zu halten, scharrte Lailonwen die wortgewandtesten Helden um sich und lies sie einen Rat gründen, der von an Flammenrat heißen sollte. Dieser kümmerte sich um Organisation des Hortes, ließ Feiern veranstalten und halste sich die Verwaltungsberge auf, die sich auf den Tischen des Gildenhauses häuften. Kurz darauf wurden die besten der jeweiligen Klasse zum Offizier gekührt, um den kleineren des Hortes als Ansprechpartner zu dienen. Fast gleichzeitig wurde Pedrakhan, zweiter Gründer des Hortes, zu anderen Taten außerhalb der uns bekannten Welt gerufen und besuchte ab dann die Gilde nur noch ab und dann, um seine Pets bei Laune zu halten. Das war eine harte Zeit für Lailonwen, die stets ihren starken Partner an ihrer Seite geschätzt hatte. Phoenix war nun schon auf über 50 Stammesleuten herangewachsen und Lailonwen beschloss ihre Schwester Raikanda die Krone zu überlassen; war diese doch aktiver als sie selbst und so voller Tatendrang, dass ihre Augen glühten, sobald sie mit den Hortlingen loszog. Raikanda rief sogleich den Flammenrat beisammen und sprach zu ihnen darüber, dass sie eine zweite Leitung neben sich sehen wollte. Martia, Flammenratsmitglied erhob sich und nickte. Beide verließen den Versammlungsraum in Richtung der Gärten. Nun war viel zu besprechen! Die inzwischen über 60 Helden starke Gilde bestritt heroische Instanzen, rockte das Schlachtfeld, bestritt Karazhan und hatte auch in Gruul dem ersten Halunken den Gar ausgemacht. -- Martia nickte, als Raikanda über die bisherigen Wendungen im Hort sprach. Während ihrer Worte waren auch die Flammenräte auf Pferden, Greifen und laut stampfenden Elefanten angekommen und hatten sich schweigsam um das Feuer gesetzt. Alle schauten gespannt auf Martia, die nun über die Zukunftspläne des Hortes berichten wollte. Weise sah sie aus, als das Feuer Schatten auf ihre roten Wangen warf, die ihr der Rotwein beschwert hatte. Sie ließ sich nicht aus der Ruhe bringen, schaute in die Ferne und erst nach einer kurzen, gespannten Weile, fing sie an zu sprechen: "Voller Stolz blicke ich auf unseren Hort, so viele unterschiedlich Kämpfer dürfen wir hier vereinen, Junge und Alte, Laute und Leise, Großsprecher und Schüchterne, Alleingänger und Fürsorgliche und mit Freude sehe ich jeden Abend wie sie in der Halle des Hortes aufeinander treffen und gemeinsam in die Schlachten ziehen. Viele haben zu uns gefunden, weil sie die Gemeinschaft und das Miteinander suchen, manche haben uns auf diesem Weg auch verlassen, weil sie andere Ziele verfolgen. Aber wir sind gewachsen und stärker geworden, noch sind wir nicht am Ziel, noch größere Schlachten warten auf uns, wir sollten unsere Reihen noch verstärken, damit das Licht des Mutes und des Ruhmes unsere Wege zeichnen kann. Auch unsere eigenen Leute müssen wir immer wieder bestärken, das nur der gemeinsame Weg uns stark bleiben läßt und uns zu Ruhm und Ehre auf der Todeswache führen wird. Ich muß dem Flammenrat danken für die unermüdlichen Gespräche zum Wohle des Hortes, den Offizieren, das sie den Phoenixen mit ihrem Rat zur Seite stehen und natürlich meiner lieben Raikanda, die immer wieder in den Welten von Azeroth für den Ruf der Phoenixe sorgt." Martia hob ihr Glas und lächelte freundlich in die Runde: "Verehrter Rat und Offiziere, so lasst Raikanda und mich wissen, was bewegt eure Herzen und Gedanken, wie werden unsere zukünftigen Wege aussehen?" ---- Rückblick in die Vergangenheit (Abschluss 2008) Der Nebel ist heute Abend so dicht, dass man durch die Fenster der Taverne kaum nach draußen blicken kann. Mir fröstelt und ich ziehe die geflickte Wolldecke ein wenig enger um mich. Ein Glück, dass hier ein Wirt mitdenkt! Die Flamme der Kerze auf dem Tisch vor mir flackert, als ich einige Stücke Pergament aus meinem Beutel krame und auf den geschnitzten Holztisch lege. Ich gönne mir noch einen Schluck von dem köstlichen Wein und setze so dann mit meiner Feder auf: „Ein weiteres Menschenjahr ist vergangen.“ lautet die Überschrift. Ich blicke auf sie nieder und lausche der Musik, die von einigen Zwergen in der anderen Ecke der Taverne gespielt wird. Eine hübsche Menschenfrau singt zu ihr – es klingt wundervoll. Ich schließe die Augen und das Geschehene gleitet in Bildern und in Stimmen durch meinen Kopf. Es war ein schönes Jahr! Eigentlich eines der schönsten Jahre und ich merke selbst, wie ich langsam aber sicher sentimental werde. Mir klingt noch das Lachen und die Späße in den Ohren, die des Nachts durch die Phoenix-Reihen gingen. Der erste gemeinsame Abend nach Karazhan! Was war das für ein wundervolles Erlebnis! Immer mehr Menschen, Zwerge, Gnome, Draenaien und Nachtelfen klopften an die Phoenix-Pforte und baten um Einlass. Wohlwollend aber weise wurde jede einzelne Anfrage vom Flammenrat und den Phoenixen des Horts durchgesprochen – jedes Abenteuer und jede Feier wurde nächtelang geplant und ich würde mich selbst belügen, wenn ich sagen würden, dass sie nicht die wundervollsten in ganz Azeroth und der Scherbenwelt waren. Ich schmunzel in Gedanken und führe das Glas zu meinem Mund – die Augen immer noch geschlossen. Regelmäßige Abende gemeinsamer Abenteuer wurden geplant, waren es weitere und immer erfolgreichere Schlachtzüge durch Karazhan, waren es siegreiche Schlachten gegen die Horde oder einfach nur regelmäßige Treffen, um unseren Kampfgeist aufrecht zu erhalten, unsere Rüstungen und Waffen zu verbessern und vorallem Spaß zu haben! Züge durch Gruul, Magtheriton und Zul'Aman folgten, ein Feind nach dem nächsten fiel, als die Phoenixe ihre Verstecke aufsuchten. Ein Lächeln breitet sich auf meinem Gesicht aus.. und ja ich werde ein wenig wehmütig, als ich die Augen öffne und in die kleine Flamme der Kerze blicke. Ein Trommelschlag! Die Musik wird lauter und wilder und als hätte Martia, die zweite der Phoenix-Ladys, dies vernommen, geht die Tür der Taverne auf und sie hüpft aufgeregt herein. Unsere Blicke treffen sich und eine tiefe und warme Dankbarkeit breitet sich in meinem Bauch aus. Ich lächle ihr zu, als sie sich schwungvoll auf die Bank gegenüber setzt. Der Wirt kommt, reicht ihr ein Glas und wir prosten uns zu. Immer ist sie zur rechten Zeit da und steht mir mit Rat und Tat beiseite. Ich blicke zu Boden und spüre ihren wachsamen Blick auf mir. „Was ist los?“ höre ich sie zu mir sagen und mir läuft eine Träne über die Wange. Ich merke, wie sie sich erhebt, um den Tisch geht und fühle dann ihren warmen Körper neben mir. Sie legt ihren Arm um mich und ich hole eine kleine abgebrochene Blume aus meinem Beutel und reiche sie ihr schüchtern. „Ich.. ich habe leider nix anderes“ bricht es aus mir unter leisem Schluchzen heraus. „Ich wollte unseren Hortlingen die Geschichte von dem vergangenen Menschenjahr schreiben und..“ mir stockt die Stimme. „Ich bin Dir und allen so dankbar.“ Martia lächelt mit zwinkernden Augen und sah auf das Pergament vor mir. Sie nimmt die Feder vom Tisch....Und legt sie doch wieder nieder. -- Etwas umständlich zupfe ich meinen Rockzipfel hervor und suche eine halbwegs saubere Stelle: „ Komm in meine Arme, meine liebe Raikanda, lass Deine Tränen trocknen und wir wollen lieber den guten Rebentropfen fließen lassen, so wie wir es lieben.“ Arm in Arm sitze ich hier, die fröhliche Musik in den Ohren, die tanzenden Phoenixe vor Augen schweifen meine Blicke zurück, nun nehme ich die Feder doch wieder zur Hand. So viele Kämpfer in unserem Hort, so unterschiedliche, so viele sind zu uns gekommen, so viele sind bei uns geblieben, einige haben andere Wege gesucht. Aber die, die bei uns blieben, haben unsere Gemeinschaft gestärkt, mit Leben gefüllt, jeder auf seine herausragende Art und Weise. Ich schaue meine treue Raikanda an, die immer mutig und ehrlich uns geführt hat und meine Blicke schweifen rüber zu dem Tisch des Rates und ein Stück weiter zu den Offizieren, die sich alle der Leichtigkeit des Feierns und der Trunkenheit hingeben, ich rufe den Wirt um alle Gläser wieder füllen zu lassen, nehme Raikandas Hand und drücke sie ganz fest und schreibe weiter. Wie viele Kämpfe gab es zu bestehen, nicht nur den Gefahren Azeroths galt es immer wieder zu trotzen, auch der Hort musste immer gestärkt werden, geschützt werden, gefördert werden und auch geliebt werden. Und heute stehen wir mit einer starken Gemeinschaft da, starke und mutige Kämpfer haben wir unseren Reihen, die unsere Gegner schrecken, die den Hort der Phoenixe schützen und die Gemeinschaft zu neuen mutigen Taten schreiten lässt. Eine Träne möchte ihren Weg finden, jetzt nicht sentimental werden, ich ergreife Raikandas Hand, ziehe sie von ihrem Platz hoch, oooh, wir sind beide ein wenig schwankend, der gute Tropfen tut seine Wirkung. Ich verbeuge mich vor unserer Anführerin und ziehe sie hinter mir her zum Tisch des Rates. „Schnell Wirt, füllt die Gläser!“ Alle rücken zusammen und wir nehmen Platz. Ich lächel Raikanda an und schaue erwartungsvoll in die Runde: „ Lieber Gutzufus, liebe Kassandraa, liebe Schattenherz, lieber Talamos, lieber Thoroll, wir möchten Euch von ganzem Herzen für Eure hervorragende Gildenarbeit danken und möchten wissen, was ihr zu dem jetzt scheidendem Jahr denkt." -- Ich, Thoroll, sehe aus den Augenwinkeln Lady Martia´s erwartungsvollen Blick auf mir ruhen. Ja, mein Weib, ich sehe Dir an, was Du denkst. Es war nicht immer leicht, die Recken unsere Gilde aus den Weiten Azeroth´s zusammen zu trommeln, um gemeinsam unter der Flagge des Phoenixhortes den dunklen Machenschaften gegen die Allianz Einhalt zu gebieten. Ich lasse meinen Blick Gedanken versunken durch die illustre Runde schweifen. Es ist noch kein Menschenjahr her, da formierten sich die Phoenixe zum ersten Mal zu einem Schlachtzug, um sich den Herausforderungen in den Hallen von Karazhan zu stellen. Wir haben nicht nachgelassen im Bestreben, diese Gefahr von dieser Welt zu verbannen. Und wir hatten Erfolg. Diese Festung erzittert nun im Angesicht des stolzen Phoenixbanners. Und weitere, noch größere Gefahrenherde haben unseren schier unbezwingbaren Willen inzwischen zu spüren bekommen. Im Gefolge unserer beiden Lady´s, Euch Lady Raikanda und Euch Lady Martia, sind wir Phoenixe in jede Schlacht gezogen, mutig und furchtlos, wie Ihr auch. Ich schaue mit einem tiefen Gefühl der Gemeinschaft auf die edlen Ritter, die ich hier versammelt sehe. Ich sehe Kämpfer der Todeswache, die im Namen der Phoenixe und für diesen Hort zu einer starken und gefürchteten Macht geworden sind, geprägt durch den Willen des Zusammenhaltes. Aus dem Miteinander in der Gilde, aus dem Geiste, dass man füreinander einsteht, füreinander sorgt, jeder mit seinen speziellen Fähigkeiten, ist ein einzigartiger Hort entstanden, dessen tapferer und edler Ruf inzwischen sowohl bei den Völkern der Todeswache als auch bei all den ihr Unwesen treibenden dunklen Mächten Respekt und Achtung hervorruft. Und ich bin stolz, einer von ihnen zu sein und meine Kraft in den Dienst dieser Gilde gestellt zu haben. Mein Blick fällt auf die bei mir sitzenden Ratsfreunde. Mit meinem Becher in der Hand rufe ich Ihnen zu: „Freunde, lasst uns die Gläser heben und einen geziehmenen Streifen trinken auf unsere Lady´s, deren Künste in Führung und Organisation unserer Gilde Väter, ach was sag ich, Mütter unserer Erfolge und unserer Ehre sind! Sagt, Freunde, was bewegt Euch, wenn Ihr an die zurückliegende Zeit denkt?“ -- Der Draenei in der Runde hebt sein Glas und trinkt zusammen mit den anderen. Er scheint kurz über etwas zu grübeln und zeichnet schon die ganze Zeit etwas auf einen Stück Papier. Nach einer kurzen Weile sagt Talamos: Wenn man an das letzte Jahr zurück denkt, dann muss man auch an unsere vielen Treffen denken. Wir haben es geschafft uns fast jeden Monat einmal in großer Runde zu treffen ohne das ein großer mächtiger Gegner das Ziel war. Jedes der Treffen wurde gut besucht. Schließlich haben sich alle gefragt wer den nun zum Hortwächter befördert wird oder es gibt es einen neuen Offizier? Auch wurde viel getanzt, getrunken und gespielt. Das Highlight war bestimmt die beiden Hochzeiten die wir in der Kathedrale in Stumwind früh im Jahr feiern konnten. Auch unsere Schlachten gegen die Horde an den Toren ihrer kleinen und großen Städte bleiben in Erinneriung. Schenkt noch etwas Wein ein und trinkt einen Schluck. Zeichnet während seinen Ausführungen ungestört weiter. Auch gab es einige Ereignisse außerhalb unserer Schlachtzüge. Ich denke da gerne an die große Schlacht im Eschental, an das große Rennen, die erste Schnitzeljagd auf der Suche nach einen Dieb, das große Angeln, die Halali durch Azeroth, unser Phönixquiz und jetzt auch die Talentshow. Nun beginnt Talamos auf den Papier mit etwas Wut zu zeichnen. Wie man sieht haben wir nicht nur in den Schlachtzügen geglänzt. Wir haben uns sogar in fremden Welten getroffen und dabei sonderbare Orte wie "Hamburg" gesehen. Ich für meinen Teil mit den vergangenen Jahr sehr zu frieden. Es wurde viel erreicht und der Phönix fliegt weiter. Hebt das Glas und wenn jemand auf den Zettel spickt, den er geschrieben hat, dann sieht man einen Gnom der vor einen Waggon der Tiefenbahn gefesselt wurde und ein Draenei der sich gemütlich auf eine Bank gesetzt hat, etwas trinkt und sich das anschaut. Unter den Bild steht: "In der Tiefenbahn nachts um halb eins..." ---- Das dritte Jahr der Phoenixe nahte Der Wind peitschte gegen die Scheiben und weiße Schneeflocken tauten auf den warmen Scheiben der Fenster des Gildenhauses. Raikanda Oronar hauchte ihren Atem gegen das Glas und zeichnete mit ihrem Finger einen Phoenix hinein. Hunger hatte sie. Gierig schielte sie in die Küche des Phoenix-Hortes, in der Shour mal wieder fleißig arbeitete. Dann nahm sie einen Schluck vom Rotwein, griff nach einem Stück Kohle und zog ein Pergament aus ihrem Rucksack. Bedächtig legte sie es vor sich auf den Tisch und strich es glatt: ein weiteres Jahr der Phoenixe war vergangen. Verehrte Gefährten, stolz erfüllt mich, wenn ich daran denke, dass wir bald das 3. Jahr des Phoenix-Hortes feiern werden. Wie jedes der vergangenen Jahre, wärmt auch das letzte Jahr mein Herz mit freudigen Erinnerungen. Wenn ich über die Gilde und uns nachsinne, kommt mir oft die Frage in den Sinn, die ein Anwerber mal stellte, als er sich bei uns und über uns erkundigte: 'Was ich suche ist eine Gemeinschaft, die auch eine Gemeinschaft ist. Mir ist nicht wichtig ...wie viel RP ....Instanzen .....oder PVP gemacht wird - mir ist wichtig das eine Gilde Gemeinschaft auch eine ist und nicht nur Mittel zum Zweck ist, eine vorgeben möchte und die heile Welt nach aussen vortragen möchte .....Na klar gibt es in jeder Gemeinschaft Zankerein und kleine Reiberein - schlimm wäre es wenn es nicht. Nur unter _erwachsenen Menschen_, die hinter dem PC´s sitzen, erwarte ich eine vernünftige und normale Aussprache und am nächsten Tag ist alles wieder gut .... ... *schaut ängstlich* ....seid ihr dieses Zuhause, diese Gemeinschaft, die ich suche ....*schaut fragend*' Und wenn ich an die Ziele denke, die ich gemeinsam mit Flammenrat und Martia, der zweiten Phoenix-Lady, anstrebe, dann deckt sich dies vollkommen mit den Wünschen dieses Anwerbers, den wir mittlerweile, auch in unseren Reihen wiederfinden können. Leider ist er sehr ruhig und verschläft fast die meiste Zeit des Gildenlebens, dabei würde ich ihm so gerne zeigen, dass wir genau dies erstreben. Wie er 1,5 gerechnete Menschenjahre zurück auch sagte, gibt es natürlich auch in unseren Reihen manchmal Uneinigkeiten. Manches Mal wundert man sich, dass sich erwachsene Menschen gar nicht so von jüngeren, unerfahrenen unterscheiden. Niemand ist perfekt und zum Glück hat ein jeder von uns seinen ganz eigenen Charakter, der diese Gilde belebt und sie zu dem macht was sie ist. Ja, Flammenrat und Phoenix-Ladys strecken den Rahmen ab, in dem wir uns bewegen, doch der wahre Kern des Lebens innerhalb unseres Hortes, gestaltet - ihr liebe Freunde. Und jedes neue Gildenmitglied erlebt diese Gilde durch Euch. Er sieht Euch, wie Ihr Eure Abenteuer gemeinsam (oder alleine) angeht, wie Ihr Euch in den Hallen des Hortes miteinander unterhaltet und wie ihr das schwarze Brett der Hallen füllt. Ohne Euch, liebe Phoenixe, gäbe es keinen Phoenix-Hort und erst recht keinen, der so lange und so gut währt. Wenn Ihr Euch also das nächste Mal über einen kleinen Schnitzer während der Abenteuer ärgert, denkt an meine Worte und daran, dass es wichtig ist, füreinander da zu sein und zusammenzuhalten. Ja stellt Euch mal vor, wir wären alle gleich – wäre das nicht langweilig und öde? Wer sorgte dann für die Striche auf der roten Liste, für den Spaß in unseren Abenteuern, für die ruhige Stimme, wenn es während der Abenteuer brenzlig wird? Na, na? Ich denke, wenn man auf eine Gildengeschichte von bald drei Jahren zurückblicken kann, wenn man Gildenmitgliedern zu ihrem Geburtstag gratulieren kann, die seit jeher der Gemeinschaft zugehörig sind, wenn es einen Flammenrat gibt, der aus eingefleischten Hortlern besteht und so selten wechselt wie bei uns und wenn ich in unsere Reihen blicke und sagen kann: Ja hier fühl ich mich wohl - dann liebe Gildies, ja dann kann ich sagen, dass wir unsere Ziele bisher immer erreicht haben und die obige Frage vom damaligen Anwärter und heutigem Gildenmitglied abermals mit "ja" beantworten. Anbei sende ich Euch, unseren gemeinsam gewählten Phoenix-Film, der die Ziele der Gilde und die Geschichte der letzten zwei Jahre umschreibt. Und wenn Ihr etwas weiter lest, findet ihr Gedanken des Phoenix-Rates vom letzten Jahr der Gemeinschaft. Ich freue mich schon auf die Jubiläums-Feier nächsten Sommer. Auf uns! Auf das neue Jahr in der Gemeinschaft! Raikanda Oronar Phoenix-Lady In Gedanken versunken legte die Nachtelfe das Stück Kohle neben das Pergament und lächelte. Innerlich merkte sie, wie Ruyven, einer der Flammenratsmitglieder, an den Hort dachte und Wärme durchfuhr ihren Körper. ---- Kalt ist es; sehr kalt sogar. Der Wind treibt dicke, nasse Schneeflocken durch die Öffnungen des Bunkers in Dun Baldar. Ich, Ruyven, habe mir mal wieder die Verteidigung der Allianz-Festung im Alteractal zur Aufgabe gemacht. Aber ich bin nicht alleine: katzenhaft schleicht ein Druide um mich herum; eine Schurkin duckt sich in eine der Öffnungen des Turms. Mein weißer Wolf harrt am Eingang des Bunkers und ist im Schneegestöber kaum zu erkennen. Jederzeit bereit den nächsten sich nähernden Hordler anzugreifen. Mächtig ist sie geworden die Horde; fast übermächtig. Aber zumindest für den Moment scheint die Festung gesichert zu sein. Meine Gedanken gehen ein Jahr zurück, als wir zum Winterhauchfest in fröhlicher Runde zusammen saßen und Geschenke verteilt haben. Vieles ist seither geschehen. Nordend mit all seinen Gefahren hat uns vor viele neue Aufgaben gestellt. Naxxramas war eine davon und wurde vom Hort der Phoenixe Schritt für Schritt erobert. Etliche Recken der Gilde haben sich wacker im Argentum-Turnier geschlagen und sich den Prüfungen der Kreuzfahrer gestellt. Aber es wurde nicht nur gekämpft! Ich denke gerne zurück an die Feierlichkeiten bis alle sternhagelblau waren oder auch an das freundschaftliche Kräftemessen in der Arena im Schlingendorntal. Sehr gefreut und geehrt fühlte ich mich, als im Sommer die Phoenix-Ladys auf mich zukamen und fragten, ob ich dem Hort als Ratsmitglied zur Seite stehen möchte. Gerne habe ich mich dieser Herausforderung gestellt und hoffe, sie im Sinne der Gilde zu erfüllen. Einige neue Gesichter haben sich dem Hort der Phoenixe angeschlossen. Besonders gefreut – und eigentlich nicht sonderlich überrascht – war ich über die Rückkehr so mancher Recken in den Hort, welche andernorts ihr Glück versucht hatten! Und tapfere Recken braucht der Hort der Phoenixe, denn der Kampf geht weiter. Die Geißel ist noch lange nicht besiegt und eine weitere Seuche macht sich breit: ehemalige Streiter der Allianz sind zu Verrätern geworden und haben sich der Horde verschrieben. Welche Abenteuer und Aufgaben wird die Zukunft für uns mit sich bringen?!? Ich werde aus meinen Gedanken gerissen: einen Schatten sehe ich aus meinen Augenwinkeln durch den Turm huschen. Ist es etwa der verräterische Morion, der mir mit dem Tode gedroht hat, als er den Hort verlassen und sich den Untoten verschrieben hat?!? Jedoch - ein Aufschrei hallt durch das Alterac-Tal: Drek´Thar, das Oberhaupt des Frostwolfklans, ist gefallen! Der Schatten verschwindet eiligst aus dem Turm und sucht das Weite. Gerne würde ich euch Phoenixen die Kunde des Sieges mitteilen. Wo auch immer ihr im Moment sein möget. Meine Gedanken sind bei euch! Für die Allianz – für den Hort der Phoenixe! ---- Tief in Gedanken versunken sitzt Lee, die Draeneischamanin, an einem Tisch im Gildenhaus. Es ist kuschelig warm, die Feuer brennen in den Kaminen und ein Glühwein steht vor ihr. Lächelnd schüttelt sie ihren Kopf: 'Was war das nur für ein Jahr, was haben wir nicht alles erlebt?' Eine lange, sehr lange Liste gefallener Gegner ist zusammen gekommen. Lee muss sich konzentrieren, um keinen zu vergessen. Da wären Hakkar und Ossirian, Ragnaros und Nefarian, C'Thun. Dann der Prinz in Karazhan, Magtheridon und Gruul, Zul'jin, Lady Vashj und sogar Illidan. Weiter ging es mit Kel'Thuzad, den Drachen Sartharion, Malygos und Onyxia, den Riesen Archavon, Emalon und Koralon und auch Anub'Arak. Ja, die Liste ist wahrlich lang. Und alle, die uns noch nicht kennen lernen durften, werden im folgenden Jahr folgen. Da war sich die Schamanin sicher. Trotz der vielen Kämpfe, die die Phoenixe überall auf der Welt bestreiten, vergessen sie dabei nie, zu feiern und Freude zu bereiten. Und auch die Liebe kam dieses Jahr nicht zu kurz. 2 Paare fanden dieses Jahr ihr Glück und zeigten durch eine Heirat, dass sie für immer zusammen gehörten. Erst Lauranya und Valenzius, dann folgen Aleksija und Gutzufus. Lee kichert bei dem Gedanken kurz: 'Wer hätte gedacht, dass unser kleiner Krieger so nervös sein kann.' Und auch andere Feste gab es, die die Phoenixe zum Feiern veranlassten. Die Schamanin denkt an das Frühlingsfest, das Piratenfest und die Schlotternachtsfeier. Natürlich wurde auch das Winterhauchfest nicht vergessen. Die Schamanin schaut kurz auf und blickt geradewegs in die Augen von Schattenherz. 'Ach Schatti, meine Gute, ich danke dir für alles, besonders für dein Vertrauen.' Schattenherz hatte sie sehr viel zu verdanken. Sie fand die kleine Draenei, als sie ziellos durch Exodar lief. Als die Kriegerin ihr Schicksal hörte, nahm sie sie kurzer Hand mit und kümmerte sich fortan um sie. In der Gilde Phoenix hat sie inzwischen eine neue Heimat gefunden und sich zur Schamanin ausbilden lassen. Sie war glücklich und zufrieden mit sich. Bis eines Tages ... Lee kann es immer noch nicht glauben, worum Schattenherz sie bat: Meinem Vater geht es nicht gut, er brauch mich. Ich möchte mich mehr um ihm kümmern. Es gibt etwas, was mir sehr am Herzen liegt, Lee. Da ich nicht mehr die Zeit habe, übernehme du meine Aufgaben im Phoenixrat. Denn du bist die Schwester, die ich nie hatte. Du denkst wie ich, du redest wie ich. Du bist wie ich! Würdest du das für mich tun? Hätte sie da nein sagen können? Natürlich nicht... Was wird uns wohl im nächsten Jahr erwarten? fragt sie sich. Sie blickt durch den Raum und betrachtet ihre Freunde. Dann lächelt sie wieder. Was auch immer kommen wird, solange wir zusammen bleiben, kann uns nichts aufhalten. ---- Ein Draenei sitzt erschöpft auf einen Stuhl und ist in Gedanken versunken: Was war das wieder für ein Jahr? Diese kleine gnomische Ratte läuft immernoch frei durch die Gegend und verteilt auch noch mein Eigentum. Sogar mein letztes Hemd war weg. Wenn ich nur wüsste wer es hat? *grummel* Nach einer kleinen Pause lächelnd er dann doch und lehnt sich vor. Er greift nach einen Becher und trinkt einen langen Schluck. Aber es gab auch viele schöne Ereignisse in diesen Jahr. Ich erinnere mich da an das erste Westfall Derby von der jungen Priesterin Lienara. Da war was los. Glaube die Felder dort wurden noch nie so schnell umrundet wie damals. Die vielen Besucher des Todesmine sind auch noch herausgekommen um beim Rennen anzufeuern. So ein Ereignis muss natürlich auch noch mit einen ordentlichen Beach Party gefeiert werden. Auch hier war Lienara so nett und hat afür gesorgt das denen partysüchtigen Zwergen nicht das Bier ausgeht. Auf den beiden Hochzeiten diesen Jahres haben wir auch ordentlich feiern können. In Sturmwind haben die Häuser gebebt als die Phönixe zur Kathedrale gereist sind um die Paare zu feiern. Es waren Lauranya mit Valenzius und Aleksija mit Gutzufus die in der Kathedrale sich das ja-Wort gegeben haben. Nach jeden dieser Feste musste ich erstmal einige Runden um die Exodar drehen um wieder in die Robe zu passen. Hätte wohl damals doch an der Reise auf den Spuren der menschlichen Paladine teilnehmen sollen. Das hätte meiner Linie bestimmt gut getan, aber Keldion hat das wohl gut gemacht soweit ich gehört habe. Da waren aber auch die großen Treffen der ganzen Gilde. Ich erinner mich noch gut an unser gemeinsames Frühlingserwachen. Von den ersten Treffen im Hafen von Sturmwind sind wir zum Schwarzfelz gereist und haben Nefarian persönlich auch den Pechschwingenhort herausgeholt. Auf den Piratenfest haben wir es den Landratten von den Blutseglern aber gezeigt und todesmutig von den Felzen in Feralas gestürtzt. Zum Glück hatten wir bremsende Fallschirme. *zwinkert* Die Schwester von Nefarian haben wir dann auch besucht und aus den Düstermarschen vertrieben. Schließlich vor nicht so langer Zeit haben wir uns den Fluch zu Halloween gestellt und die Worgen im Dämmerwald mit Bürgern, Jägern und Sehern gejagt. Ich kann es immernoch nicht glaube wie Lee da nur die Übersicht behalten konnte. Die Übersicht danach in der Arena war auch ein Problem, aber mit großen Spaß haben wir es der Arena mal eingeheizt wie nie zuvor. Den Abschluss in diesen Jahr war wieder die Feier von Nykoluasi und den Winterfestbaum in Eisenschmiede. Es war das muntere Gnomeln angesagt. Leider konnte ich nicht daran teilnehmen, aber soweit ich gehört habe waren alle begeistert. Sogar der Frechdachs Sebbo hat wohl es bekommen, aber ich kann nicht verstehen wieso? Nykolausi hätte ihm mal etwas mit der Rute geben sollen, dass hätte er verdient gehabt. *grummel* Das war doch mal viel zu tun für ein ganzes Jahr. Es gab zwar noch Ereignise in einen sogenannten RL, aber von RPC's und von eine Grillfest in Hamburg habe ich keine Ahnung. Ich möchte nur hoffen das im kommenden Jahr der Gnom seine Füße und vor allem seine Klappe mal still hält. Dann wäre es auch mal ein schönes Jahr für mich. *seufzend erhebt sich der Draenei aus den Stuhl und will sich vergewissern ob die neuen Schlösser an seinen Bankfächern noch ganz sind* Bilder & Videos der Gilde Phoenix thumb|left thumb|left thumb|500px|left thumb|500px|left thumb|500px|left thumb|500px|left thumb|500px|left Kategorie:Organisationen und Gilden